16 Kwietnia 2011
TVP 1 05:35 TELEZAKUPY 05:50 Projekt Ziemia - Żarówki energooszczędne odc. 15; magazyn 06:00 NSP2011 Dla przyszłości 1 06:35 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki - Cyrkowa koleżanka, odc. 54 (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 07:05 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Hannah Montana - odc. 48 (22 s. II) (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 07:35 Rok w ogrodzie 08:00 Kawa czy herbata? - Moja sobota - w tym Wiadomości: 8.00, 8.30,9.00,9.30,10.00; Pogoda: 8.07, 8.33,9.03,9.32,10.05 10:35 Disney! Cudowny Świat - Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki - Wielkanocne polowanie (Mickey's Great Clubhouse Hunt); film animowany kraj prod.USA (2009) 11:30 Pixar Shorts - Odbijany (Boundin); film animowany kraj prod.USA (2003) 11:40 Kacper - Wielka wyprzedaż, odc. 19 (The Jumble - Sale); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1994) 12:15 Koszmarny Karolek - Koszmarny Karolek wrobiony w marchew, odc. 87 (Horrid Henry Takes the Biscuit); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 12:25 Ziarno; magazyn 13:00 Wiadomości 13:20 Komisarz Rex X - odc. 6, Modelka (Rex - a Cop's Best Friend ep. 6); serial kraj prod.Niemcy, Włochy, Austria (2008) 14:20 Crystal River (Crystal River) 97'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2008) 16:00 1920. Wojna i miłość - odc. 7/13 - W okopach - txt str.777; serial TVP 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:20 Wściekłe gary - odc. 12; magazyn kulinarny 17:55 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne - 129; teleturniej 18:50 Jaka to melodia - kulisy 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Bardzo niesmerfne zawody, odc. 156 (The Most Unsmerfly Games); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Chichot losu - odc. 7/13 - Krew nie woda - txt str.777; serial TVP 21:20 Hit na sobotę - Skarb narodów: Księga Tajemnic (National Treasure: Book of Secrets) - txt str.777 119'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2007) 23:35 Męska rzecz... - Hannibal: Po drugiej stronie maski (Hannibal Rising) 115'; thriller kraj prod.USA, Francja, Wielka Brytania (2007) 01:40 Lista pasażerów; felieton 01:45 Lista pasażerów; felieton 01:55 Kino nocnych marków - Domino - cz. 1 (Burn Up ep. 1) 87'; dramat kraj prod.Kanada, Wielka Brytania (2007) 03:35 Kino nocnych marków - Iberia (Iberia) 91'; film muzyczny kraj prod.Francja, Hiszpania (2005) 05:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:00 NSP2011 Dla przyszłości 06:35 Anna Dymna - spotkajmy się - Wojciech Urban 07:05 Poezja łączy ludzi - Ballady i romanse (Władysław Broniewski) 07:15 Familijna Dwójka - Flintstonowie - odc. 19 Ann Margrock przedstawia (The Flintstones ep. Ann Margrock Presents); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1960) 07:45 Familijna Dwójka - Mikołajek - odc. 6 Piękny bukiet (Le Petit Nicolas ep. Le chouette bouquet); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2009) 08:05 Ogrodowa Dowborowa; magazyn 08:35 M jak miłość - odc. 825; serial TVP 09:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 571 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 10:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 572 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 10:40 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 97 - Ketman dla początkujących; serial obyczajowy TVP 11:20 Bitwa na głosy; widowisko 12:50 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą - gość: Iwona Guzowska 13:20 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (113) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1834; teleturniej 14:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 12 "Walka z nałogami" - txt str.777; serial komediowy TVP 15:05 Claudia Cardinale w Polsce; felieton 15:20 Słowo na niedzielę 15:30 Piłka nożna - Ekstraklasa: Lech Poznań - Legia Warszawa ( studio ) 15:40 Piłka nożna - Ekstraklasa: Lech Poznań - Legia Warszawa ( I poł. ) 16:45 Piłka nożna - Ekstraklasa: Lech Poznań - Legia Warszawa ( II poł. ) 18:00 Panorama 18:35 Sport Telegram 18:45 Pogoda 18:55 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 7 19:05 Postaw na milion - odc. 7; teleturniej 19:55 Bitwa na głosy - prolog; widowisko 20:00 Bitwa na głosy; widowisko 21:25 Bitwa na głosy - wyniki; widowisko 21:50 Zakazany owoc (Keeping the Faith) - txt str.777 123'; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.USA (2000) 00:10 Wysyp żywych trupów (Shaun of the Dead) 95'; horror kraj prod.Francja, Wielka Brytania (2004) 01:55 Tajemnica mojego sukcesu (The Secret of my success) 105'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1987) 03:45 Mój pierwszy raz - (48); talk-show 04:35 Bydgoszcz Hit Festiwal - dzień polski 05:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Łódź 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:12 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:19 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:42 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:48 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:12 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:17 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:37 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:45 Agroexpress 08:00 Autofan 08:10 Prosto z lasu 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:38 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:45 Łódzkie - turystyczna encyklopedia regionu 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:13 Infonuta; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:38 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:43 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:14 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:18 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:47 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:00 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Wielkie odliczanie - Odc. 8; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:46 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:00 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 25 (odc. 25); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Aktywni rodzice - odc. 5; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:46 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:00 Debata po europejsku; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:47 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:00 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, 16:9 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:00 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:00 Nowoczesne technologie w ekologii i przemyśle 17:15 Magazyn kulturalny 17:25 Prowincja na plus 17:45 Spotkanie w Brukseli 17:55 Kronika towarzyska 18:15 Smaki łódzkie z Michelem 18:25 Łódzkie Wiadomości Dnia 18:50 Podaj cegłę 19:00 Depozyt wiary 19:25 Szlakiem zabytków techniki 20:00 Newsroom - odc. 27; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:00 Telekurier extra; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 21:45 Łódzkie Wiadomości Dnia 22:00 Teatr Wielki zza kulis 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:24 Jej sukces - Odc. 29 - Projektantka mody ślubnej; cykl reportaży; STEREO 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 23:22 Mój irański raj (My Iranian Paradise); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Dania (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:33 Dziennik pokładowy; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:41 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:09 Newsroom - odc. 27; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 02:38 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 03:09 Telekurier extra; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:37 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:07 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, 16:9 04:36 Newsroom - odc. 27; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 05:07 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:36 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Wielkie odliczanie - Odc. 8; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:02 Debata po europejsku; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:26 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 25 (odc. 25); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:38 Aktywni rodzice - odc. 5; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.15 Przygody Animków (19) - serial animowany 07.45 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Chin - studio 08.00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Chin - sesja kwalifikacyjna 09.00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Chin - studio 09.15 Jaś Fasola - serial komediowy 09.45 UEFA Champions League - magazyn piłkarski 10.15 Ewa gotuje (126) - magazyn kulinarny 10.45 I kto tu rządzi (45) - serial komediowy 11.15 Łabędziem być... (6) - reality show 12.15 Tylko muzyka. Must be the music (6) - program rozrywkowy 14.00 Dom nie do poznania (210) - reality show 15.00 Się kręci - program rozrywkowy 15.35 Syn prezydenta - komedia, USA 1996 17.45 Przygody Merlina (33) - serial fantasy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Daleko od noszy 2 (32) - serial komediowy 20.00 Tylko muzyka. Must be the music (7) - program rozrywkowy 21.45 Jak ugryźć 10 milionów 2 - komedia, USA 2004 23.50 Spirala życia i śmierci - horror, Wielka Brytania/USA 2007 01.30 Program interaktywny 04.40 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy TVN 05.30 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.50 Mango - telezakupy 07.50 Epitafia katyńskie - reportaż 08.00 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - magazyn kulinarny 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10.55 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 12.35 Wipeout - Wymiatacze - program rozrywkowy 13.35 Cofnij zegar - program rozrywkowy 14.05 You can dance - po prostu tańcz! 6 - program rozrywkowy 15.45 Prosto w serce (71, 72) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 18.00 Kuchenne rewolucje 3 - reality show 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Wpadka - komedia romantyczna, USA 2007 22.45 Gliniarz z Beverly Hills - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1984 00.55 Jason X - horror SF, USA 2001 02.50 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 04.10 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 04.30 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 5:35 VIP - program kulturalny 5:55 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 6:30 mała Czarna - talk-show 7:30 Galileo - odc. 42 8:30 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 9:00 Denis Rozrabiaka - odc. 27, serial animowany, USA 1986 9:30 Denis Rozrabiaka - odc. 28, serial animowany, USA 1986 10:00 Denis Rozrabiaka - odc. 29, serial animowany, USA 1986 10:30 Denis Rozrabiaka - odc. 30, serial animowany, USA 1986 11:00 Galileo - odc. 209 12:00 mała Czarna - odc. 278 13:00 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 13:30 VIP - program kulturalny 14:00 Orlen Australia Tour - reality show 14:30 Siatkówka kobiet - PlusLiga Kobiet - 1. mecz 1. rundy fazy play-off: Bank BPS Muszynianka FAKRO Muszyna - Organika Budowlani Łódź 17:00 Hole in the Wall - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 18:00 Orki - film dokumentalny, 2010 19:00 Galileo - odc. 211 20:00 Piekielna gra 3 - dramat kryminalny, Hongkong, Chiny 2003 22:35 Spadkobiercy - odc. 45, serial komediowy, Polska 2011 23:35 Bellator Fighting Championships 1:40 Królewska faworyta - dramat kostiumowy, Francja, Wielka Brytania, Austria, Włochy 1990 3:25 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 4:15 Hole in the Wall - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 5:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 5:15 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 6:00 Spotkanie z balladą Odcinek: 11 7:00 Austin Stevens - na szlaku drapieżników Odcinek: 11 8:00 Przedziwny świat owadów Odcinek: 6 9:00 W pustyni i w puszczy Odcinek: 1 11:00 Byli sobie podróżnicy 11:30 Szczeniak zwany Scooby Doo 12:00 Tom i Jerry 13:00 Tom i Jerry: Szybcy i kosmaci 14:30 Magiczna bransoletka 16:30 Dziesiąte królestwo Odcinek: 3 18:25 Barbie i magia Pegaza 20:00 Czarna dziura 22:00 Projekt A2 0:15 Seksowna pięść 2:00 Programy powtórkowe TVN 7 6:00 Misja Martyna Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 2 6:30 Pascal: po prostu gotuj Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 11 7:00 Telezakupy 9:05 Ally McBeal Odcinek: 5 10:05 Szczenięce Toma i Jerry'ego Odcinek: 34 10:35 Szczenięce Toma i Jerry'ego Odcinek: 35 11:05 Szczenięce Toma i Jerry'ego Odcinek: 36 11:35 Szczenięce Toma i Jerry'ego Odcinek: 37 12:05 Szczenięce Toma i Jerry'ego Odcinek: 38 12:39 Szczenięce Toma i Jerry'ego Odcinek: 39 13:05 Czterej pancerni i pies Odcinek: 7 14:05 Jak dobrze wyglądać nago Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 3 15:05 Jak dobrze wyglądać nago Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 3 16:05 Joey Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 2 16:35 Joey Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 2 17:05 Joey Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 2 17:35 Joey Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 2 18:05 Joey Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 2 18:35 Detektyw Monk Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 6 19:30 Yamakasi: Współcześni samurajowie 21:20 Szkolne świrusy 23:20 Troja 2:25 Arkana magii 4:30 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 08:05 Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - Sąsiad; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Pomysłowy Dobromir - Pracowity nosiwoda - odc. 1; serial animowany; reż.:Roman Huszczo; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:20 Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 15 - Korale czarownicy; film animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Latający Czestmir - odc. 4/6 (Letajici Cestmir); serial kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1984); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Miniatury muzyczne - Bartek Porczyk; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Dokument tygodnia - Defilada 60'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Andrzej Fidyk; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Miniatury muzyczne - Maria Peszek; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Sieć albo idź; informator kulturalny 11:25 Paktofonika; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Dawnych kulis czar; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Animacja Studia Ghibli - "Szkarłatny pilot"; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Szkarłatny pilot (Kurenai no buta) 89'; film animowany kraj prod.Japonia (1992); reż.:Hayao Miyazaki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Studio TVP Kultura - Telekino; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 Telekino - Przyjęcie na dziesięć osób plus trzy 53'; film TVP; reż.:Jerzy Gruza; wyk.:Zdzisław Maklakiewicz, Leon Niemczyk, Olgierd Łukaszewicz, Wiesław Dymny, Józef Morgała; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Rysa 83'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2008); reż.:Michał Rosa; wyk.:Jadwiga Jankowska-Cieślak, Krzysztof Stroiński, Ewa Telega, Mirosława Marcheluk, Teresa Marczewska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja, odc. 81 cz. 1; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja - Dudek na Woronicza po raz drugi; widowisko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:35 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja, odc. 81 cz. 2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wręczenie Nagród TVP Kultura - Gwarancje Kultury; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:15 Twist & Blood 32'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2010); reż.:Kuba Czekaj; wyk.:James Fordham, Emilia Stachurska, Monika Kwiatkowska-Dejczer, Arkadiusz Janiczek; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:00 Casanova (Casanova) 147'; dramat kraj prod.Włochy (1976); reż.:Federico Fellini; wyk.:Donald Sutherland, Tina Aumont, Cicely Browne, Carmen Scarpitta; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:35 Traffic (Traffic) 141'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (2000); reż.:Steven Soderbergh; wyk.:Michael Douglas, Benicio del Toro, Catherine Zeta-Jones, Dennis Quaid; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:10 E. S. T. w klubie Blue Note; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:15 Kult Off Kino - odc. 39 "Galerianki"; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Poza Kontrolą - CF*98; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Rozmowy istotne - Khosro Sinai; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 08:00 Dziennik telewizyjny - 16.04.1984; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Notacje - Władysław Zachariasiewicz. Sowieci robili co chcieli; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Flesz historii - odc. 20; cykl reportaży; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Korespondent - Czeczenia; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Tam gdzie jesteśmy - Dzieci z Oudtshoorn; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 1920. Wojna i miłość - odc. 2/13 - Początek; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Ostatni Warmiacy i Mazurzy - W niewoli; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:00 Album krakowskiej sztuki - Bronisław Chromy; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Polska dobrze smakuje - Barszcz biały i żur z Kochanowa; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Weekend z regionem - Opole; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:02 Czym jest festiwal cz. 2; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Kamera Kuriera - Opolska Ceres; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Polska Opolska - ZOO; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Kamera Kuriera - Ponad dachami Opola; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Ginące zawody - Rodzinna tradycja; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Rody fabrykanckie - Geyerowie; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Poczet nauki polskiej - Mocniejszy jestem, cięższą podajcie mi zbroję. Profesor; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:00 Gerhart Hauptman 1945 - 1946; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Ich niewinne kamery; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Biała broń - Szablą odbierzemy - pierwsza połowa XIX wieku; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:30 Rekwizyty historii - Żywią i bronią; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:45 Rekwizyty historii - Rogi i nuty; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:00 Królewskie sny - odc. 3; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Wielki Tydzień 92'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1995); reż.:Andrzej Wajda; wyk.:Wojciech Malajkat, Magdalena Warzecha, Bożena Dykiel, Beata Fudalej, Jakub Przebindowski, Cezary Pazura, Wojciech Pszoniak, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Kryzsztof Stroiński, Radosław Pazura; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Ex Libris - 40; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:00 Dziennik telewizyjny - 16.04.1984; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Ogniem i mieczem wg Szymona Kobylińskiego - odc. 6; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:50 W świecie sztuki - Barok w Europie; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:30 Mam inne zdanie; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Znaki tożsamości - odc. 1; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:35 Nieznana Białoruś. - Opowiem wam o wojnie; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Po co nam to było - Piosenka ci nie da zapomnieć - Bogusław Mec; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Flesz historii - odc. 20; cykl reportaży; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:50 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 146* - Na ratunek; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 147* - Małżeńskie sprawy; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 148* - Czworokąt; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:15 Złotopolscy - odc. 149* - Próby pojednania; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:40 Złotopolscy - odc. 150* - Trzy pułapki; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:15 Szatan z siódmej klasy odc.2 - Na sposoby są sposoby; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:15 Alchemik Sendivius - odc. 1; serial TVP; reż.:Jacek Koprowicz; wyk.:Olgierd Łukaszewicz, Michał Bajor, Michał Pawlicki, Marek Obertyn, Henryk Machalica, Leon Niemczyk, August Kowalczyk; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Kabaretowy Alfabet Dwójki - D - jak Dudek; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:25 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 10:55 Czterdziestolatek - dwadzieścia lat później - odc. 10/15* - Bliźniak, czyli pieniądz robi pieniądz; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:00 Flota Zjednoczonych Sił - Najlepsi śpiewają Voo Voo cz. 1; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:15 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 436 - Bez znieczulenia; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Wściekłe gary - odc. 6; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 19; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Dzika Polska - Najmniejszy słoń świata; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Kulturalni PL; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 M jak miłość - odc. 814; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 351; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 352; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Dobranocka - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Wędrowny cyrk; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:55 Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Czas honoru - odc. 19* seria II - Wojna i miłość; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Myśli niesforne. Reality Shopka Szoł 2011; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 22:10 Kino Mistrzów - Romantyczni 86'; dramat psychologiczny kraj prod.Polska (1970); reż.:Stanisław Różewicz; wyk.:Ignacy Gogolewski, Władysław Hańcza, Olgierd Łukaszewicz, Jan Ciecierski, Marta Lipińska, Małgorzata Leśniewska, Ryszarda Hanin; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Śpiewa Anna German; recital; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 M jak miłość - odc. 814; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Wędrowny cyrk; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:50 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:00 Ranczo - odc. 7* - Podwójny agent; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 436 - Bez znieczulenia; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (112); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Cud w Krakowie (Cud w Krakowie) 95'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska, Węgry (2004); reż.:Diana Groo; wyk.:Maciej Adamczyk, Eszter Biro, Franciszek Pieczka, Itala Bekes, Stanisława Celińska, Bartłomiej Świderski, Jerzy Trela, Jerzy Nowak; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (85) Rozum; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:30 Zakończenie dnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Łódź z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2011 roku